Me, You, and Cotton Candy
by Choi Heera Scarlet
Summary: Dan disinilah mereka dipertemukan. Kapas berwarna pink yang manis dan lembut pun menjadi saksi cinta abadi dan penantian yang luar biasa diantara mereka berdua. {KuroMomo; Oneshoot/Slight Flashback}


Me, You, and Cotton Candy

[_Dan disinilah mereka dipertemukan. Kapas berwarna pink yang manis dan lembut pun menjadi saksi cinta abadi dan penantian yang luar biasa diantara mereka berdua._]

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Choi Heera Fanfiction**

_**Me, You, and Cotton Candy**_

**Kuroko x Momoi/Rated T/Romance/Oneshot**

**Author's Note/WARNING: Yang gak suka sama pairing ini dimohon untuk menjauh. Alur FF yang dipakai disini berupa **_**flashback**_** sekilas dan diceritain umur mereka disini masih 8 tahun. Cerita ini bakal terus terfokus sama Kuroko&Momoi. Dan maaf kalo Kurokonya agak sedikit OOC._.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Flashback**_

"Kenapa aku berada disini?"

Perempuan kecil bersurai pink menggerutu dalam diamnya dan menghentakkan kakinya pelan. Bibir pinknya terus mengucapkan sesuatu pelan yang hanya bisa ia dengarkan sendiri. Andai saja ibunya tidak membujuknya untuk pergi ke acara pernikahan bibinya, mungkin ia sudah bermain bersama teman-temannya di rumahnya.

Dress putih yang melekat di tubuhnya sukses membuatnya berubah menjadi seperti peri kecil yang manis. Tak lupa, di kepalanya sudah melekat mahkota kecil yang menjadi aksesorisnya. Lengkap sudah penampilannya sebagai pengisi acara untuk menari balet, tarian yang ia kuasai.

Kalau ia bisa tersenyum sedikit, mungkin ia akan terlihat lebih cantik hari ini.

"Ah, Satsuki-chan. Kau disini?" suara wanita dewasa menyadarkannya kemudian. Di tatapnya wanita tersebut dengan ragu, sementara wanita tersebut—yang diketahui adalah bibinya juga— menatap Momoi bingung.

"Aku sudah lama berada disini, obaa-san,"

Wanita itu menatap anak perempuan—Satsuki— itu seraya mengelus kepala pinknya. "Kau tidak mau makan? Nanti obaa-san akan mengenalkanmu kepada rekan-rekan Himeko-baasan disana. Mereka tengah menanti pertunjukkan spesialmu, lho!" tuturnya panjang lebar. Satsuki mengangguk pelan, walau tak begitu mengerti perkataan tantenya.

Dengan langkah pelan, Satsuki pun berjalan ke arah yang dimaksud oleh bibinya. Ia berkeliling sebentar sebelum mengambil minuman. Satsuki rasanya ingin pulang saja, kalau saja pertunjukkannya tak akan berlangsung setengah jam lagi. Ia bosan, apakah akan ada sesuatu menarik kali ini?

Ia menggembungkan pipinya.

**.**

"Momoi Satsuki, kan?"

Satsuki mencoba untuk tersenyum sebisa mungkin ketika berhadapan dengan rekan-rekan bibinya. Orang-orang disitu menatap Satsuki dengan senyum, tapi ia menanggapinya biasa.

Ia benar-benar bosan berada disini.

"Obaa-san, pertunjukkannya sebentar lagi kan?" Satsuki berbisik pelan.

Bibinya mengangguk. "Kalau kau mau pergi sebentar, boleh saja. Tapi kembali secepatnya ya," Satsuki pun segera pergi dari tempat itu menuju ke tempat lain. Ia memutuskan untuk ke halaman yang terletak di belakang gedung. Bibirnya ia majukan kedepan hingga terlihat—sedikit—aneh.

_Sebenarnya aku ingin bermain bersama Dai-chan… _

Satsuki menutup sebelah matanya ketika pupilnya bertemu dengan sinar matahari yang menyekat. Hari sudah semakin sore, namun sinarnya belum terlihat _tenang_.

Tangannya kembali mengusap peluh yang mengalir dari dahinya. Ia menghela nafas—lagi. Padahal seharusnya saat ini ia tengah bermain dengan temannya—yang ia panggil 'Dai-chan' itu. Tapi ia malah berada di tempat ini.

Apa ini balasan yang ia dapatkan karena sudah mengerjai Dai-chan? Atau karena ia telat pulang dari sekolah? Atau mungkin karena—

"A-ano…"

"Huwaaa!" pekik Satsuki saat merasakan dirinya dipanggil oleh seseorang di dekatnya. Ia menoleh, mendapati seorang anak laki-laki berambut _baby blue _tengah menyesap minuman di botol yang ia pegang. Satu tangannya lagi memegang sebuah gula kapas.

Satsuki masih mengelus dadanya—reflek, kaget melihat kedatangan anak laki-laki ini yang menurutnya seperti hantu. Darimana anak ini berasal?

"_Kimi…_ Momoi Satsuki-san _deshou_?"

Anak itu membuang botol minumannya ke tempat sampah kemudian mengulurkan senyum simpul—membuat Satsuki bertanya-tanya apa maksudnya kemari.

Dan kenapa anak ini bisa tahu namanya?

"Darimana kau tahu?" Satsuki menatapnya dari atas sampai bawah. Tinggi laki-laki ini sejajar dengannya, mungkin ia seumuran dengannya. Dan ia mengenakan jas hitam. Sudah pasti kalau ia juga tamu undangan.

Anak itu menatap datar Satsuki. "Kamu penari balet yang tampil di awal acara tadi, kan? Aku mengetahuimu kok,"

"Tapi aku tak mengetahuimu," Satsuki membalas dengan polosnya.

Ia tak menjawab perkataan polos Satsuki. Justru satu tangannya ia masukan kedalam kantong celananya "Ku dengar kau akan tampil lagi ya?" ia berseru pelan. Satsuki mengangguk—walau ia masih kelihatan bingung.

"Pertunjukkanmu bagus, lho. Aku baru kali ini melihat tari balet yang sangat lincah sepertimu, Momoi-san," ia memuji dengan polos.

Muka Satsuki mulai memerah begitu mendengar anak ini membahas pertunjukkannya. Baru kali ini ia di puji oleh orang yang baru ia kenal beberapa detik ini—bahkan ia belum tahu namanya. Dan anak ini… Sopan sekali

—tidak seperti Dai-chan-nya yang terus mengejek dirinya dan mengatakan kalau tari baletnya tidak bagus—atau terlalu energic, atau kurang ekspresi, dan lain-lain. Namun anak ini begitu sopan terhadapnya.

"Tapi sayangnya kau tidak tersenyum,"

Satsuki terlonjak ketika anak itu melanjutkan ucapannya. Surai _baby blue _itu tersenyum pelan "Kalau kau tersenyum, pasti akan lebih bagus dan lebih menarik," ujarnya kembali.

Surai pink menundukkan kepalanya. Anak ini benar, dan kenapa perkataannya begitu menohok hatinya?

"Aku… Sedang tidak bisa tersenyum," bibir Satsuki terbuka untuk menceritakan sedikit apa yang dialaminya. "Ibu tiba-tiba memaksaku kemari untuk menari balet, padahal aku ingin bermain dengan temanku," tuturnya.

Laki-laki itu tampak menyimak jelas ucapan Satsuki. Dengan perlahan, ia mengembangkan senyuman. Senyum yang baru ia lihat setelah pertemuannya dengannya.

"Mau ku beritahu cara mengembalikan senyumanmu?"

Satsuki terdiam. Matanya melirik gula kapas yang berada di tangan anak tersebut, setelahnya benda tersebut sudah berada tepat di depannya.

"Ini…"

"Untukmu. Ambilah," ia tersenyum. "Kudengar kalau kita makan yang manis-manis, mood kita bisa naik lho!" terangnya kemudian.

Dengan ragu, Satsuki mengambil gula kapas tersebut dan memakannya sedikit. Ah, ternyata ini enak juga. Dan manis sekali. Ia baru tersadar kalau gula kapas ini… Enak juga.

Bibir Satsuki kemudian membentuk kurva yang sedari tadi belum ia tunjukkan dari awal. Ternyata tersenyum mengasyikkan juga, ya?

Laki-laki itu kemudian menoleh dengan wajahnya yang agak terkejut. "Ah! Aku harus kembali ke orang tuaku!" sebelum pergi, ia menatap Satsuki kembali.

"Momoi-san, kau harus semangat saat pertunjukkan nanti!" anak itu tersenyum lembut kepadanya. "Dan jangan lupa untuk tersenyum,"

Wajah Satsuki memerah—kali ini bukan karena marah, melainkan karena tersipu. Baru pertama kali ia merasakan perasaan nyaman di dadanya begitu bertemu dengan anak bersurai _baby blue _ini.

"A-ano…" Satsuki membuka suara, membuat anak tadi menoleh dengan cepat. Ia tersenyum, begitu juga Satsuki. "Kita… Akan bertemu lagi, kan?"

"Tentu saja!" laki-laki tersebut menyengir kecil. Lagi-lagi Satsuki menghampirinya, walau tidak terlalu dekat—menjaga jarak dengannya.

"Kalau begitu**, aku akan mencarimu**,"

Satsuki tersenyum lebar. Sang surai _baby blue _ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

"**Aku akan menunggumu, Momoi-san**,"

_**Flashback OFF**_

**.**

Seorang wanita bersurai pink muda pun menutup sebuah album kecil berwarna biru tua di pangkuannya. Ia menatap matahari yang bersinar hangat pada sore ini. Matanya terus menatap taman di sekelilingnya yang terasa sepi pada hari ini.

"Satsuki-san. Ternyata kau disini,"

Wanita yang dipanggil Satsuki itu menoleh, melirik pemuda bersurai _baby blue _yang memanggilnya tadi. Senyuman mulai merekah di bibirnya.

"Tetsu-kun!" Satsuki segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menyambut pemuda itu dengan pelukan. "Aku merindukanmu~!" tuturnya dengan girang.

"_Ittai desu_, Satsuki-san," pemuda itu membalas pelukan Satsuki dengan lembut. Surai _baby blue_nya sedikit terkibas merasakan angin sore yang berhembus diantara dirinya dan juga—istrinya.

Pemuda yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya dan berwajah datar itu melepaskan pelukannya—begitu juga Satsuki. "Bukankah aku baru saja pergi beberapa saat? Cepat sekali Satsuki-san merindukanku," ujarnya.

Satsuki tersenyum pelan.

"Aku merindukan masa-masa dimana kita pertama kali bertemu. Kau masih ingat, Tetsu-kun?"

Tetsuya mengangguk. "Tentu saja, Satsuki-san. Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan Putri Ballerina yang terus cemberut 10 tahun silam?" candanya—disambut dengan pukulan pelan oleh Satsuki.

Satsuki menatap matahari yang hampir terbenam. Kemudian menatap Tetsuya kembali. "Pertemuan kita tepat di saat matahari sore, lebih tepatnya saat matahari hampir terbenam," Satsuki tertawa pelan. "Saat itu kau lucu sekali Tetsu-kun, memberiku gula kapas agar aku tidak bersedih lagi," lanjutnya kemudian.

Sang surai _baby blue _terus memasang wajah datarnya. Tangannya memeluk pinggang sang surai pink muda dan menatap arah yang dipandangi istrinya—matahari yang akan terbenam. "Aku tak mau Putri Ballerina yang aku cintai terus cemberut ketika akan melakukan pertunjukkan," wajahnya memerah saat Tetsuya mengucapkannya. "Tapi kau menyukainya kan?"

Satsuki mengangguk. Kembali ditariknya tubuh sang suami dan memeluknya erat. Penantiannya tak sia-sia—menunggu seorang anak kecil yang memberinya gula kapas dan meninggalkan jejak di hati kecilnya 10 tahun silam. Sekarang, sosok itu berada tepat didepannya. Memeluknya hangat dan memberinya senyuman yang hingga sekarang terus membekas di hati Momoi Satsuki.

Ia menemukannya. Pangeran Gula Kapas yang ia cari.

Satsuki kemudian melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap Tetsuya. "Oh iya, aku ditawari Dai-chan untuk pergi bersama. Kau mau ikut, Tetsu-kun? Ia juga mengajakmu one-on-one basket—"

Ucapannya terputus saat merasakan bibirnya terpaut dengan bibir Tetsuya. Ia merasakan pipinya memanas dan jantungnya terus berdebar tak karuan—seperti pertama kali mereka berciuman.

Tetsuya melepaskan ciumannya, kemudian menatap Satsuki dan mengerling nakal "Aku tak peduli dengan itu. Karena aku hanya ingin berduaan saja denganmu, Satsuki-san," lalu ia kembali membuat pipi Satsuki memerah akibat ucapannya.

Satsuki menghela nafas. Ditatapnya Tetsuya yang sudah berada tepat didepannya dan hanya berjarak 5cm itu. "_Arigatou_ karena sudah menungguku, Tetsu-kun," gumamnya—namun masih terdengar oleh Tetsuya.

"Bukankah itu kebalik?" Tetsuya kembali mengecup bibir mungil Satsuki kemudian terkekeh. "_Arigatou _karena sudah menungguku selama 13 tahun ini, Putri Ballerina_ku_," gumamnya—membalas gumaman Satsuki tadi.

Ia tersenyum. Ternyata semua penantiannya menghasilkan buah kebahagiaan yang begitu manis—sama manisnya seperti gula kapas yang Kuroko Tetsuya berikan kepadanya. Semuanya terasa indah begitu sang Putri bertemu dengan Pangerannya kembali.

"Yosh. Satsuki-san mau gula kapas, tidak?" Tetsuya menggenggam tangan Satsuki lembut seusai berpelukan.

"Kau seperti anak kecil, Tetsu-kun,"

"Tapi kau mau kan? Sepertinya _dia _juga menginginkannya," tangan Tetsuya beralih mengelus perut Satsuki yang sudah mulai membuncit dari dalam kausnya. Satsuki tersenyum kemudian membalas genggaman tangan Tetsuya.

"Ayo, Tetsu-kun!" Tetsuya dan Satsuki pun berlari kecil dari tempat itu layaknya remaja—atau anak kecil?—dengan senyuman yang terulas di bibirnya. Mereka berlari kecil untuk mendapatkan gula kapas yang mengikatkan pertemuan pertama mereka pada waktu matahari akan terbenam. Seperti sekarang.

**END**

Moshi-moshi, ada yang baca kah? *celingak-celinguk*

Oke sekedar curhat, ini fanfics pertama aku di fandom KnB dan kebetulan aku udah banyak nulis ff KnB di laptop. Dan akhirnya aku upload ff ini untuk debut stage /apaan/. Dan tbh aku suka banget sama pairing KuroMomo ini~ ya maka dari itu aku upload ini duluan dari yang lain... *ditendang*

Nah minna-san, mind to review~?


End file.
